No volverá a suceder - (Pink Diamond x Steven)
by Elvats
Summary: No es que Pink sea inmadura, aunque si lo es, pero no por ello deben de dejarla con aquel niño llamado Steven. AU human.


**Este one shot, fue elaborado y publicado por primera vez en Wattpad, fue gracias a un reto que hice con unos cuantos fickers, y cuando lo hice, aún no se sabía que Pink Diamond es realmente Rose Quartz. Convirtiendo esto en un incesto, o en un Steven x Steven.**

 **Nada que decir.**

* * *

Pink reaccionó a tan solo unos momentos después de que el había salido corriendo de su vista. Y al momento de darse cuenta, avanzó rápidamente pasando de la recepción, dejando a la empleada que seguía un poco confundida ante lo que había observado unos instantes atrás.

Después de pasar por el recibidor, paso por los muchos cubículos vacíos, suerte que no había nadie trabajando a esa hora, y en más de una ocasión casi termina cayendo por la prisa que llevaba, llegó a maldecir un par de veces entre murmullos. Reviso en cada una de las oficinas con cierta desesperación, y en un punto dado se detuvo, y fue a donde creyó que podría estar. A esa oficina en el fondo, en la cual pudieron utilizarla como escondite, para hablar mientras los adultos trabajaban y jugar algunos de los juegos que usualmente creaban entre los dos.

Fue rápidamente a la oficina, y solo desaceleró el ritmo de su paso al escuchar aquellos sollozos característicos suyos. Y cuando estuvo al frente de la puerta. Puso su mano en la perilla y en silencio y con todo el cuidado que pudo, la giro y abrió, solo para encontrárselo en uno de los sillones negros de la habitación, cubriéndose el rostro mientras lloraba.

-Steven... -soltó tan solo verle y se acercó a él.

El chiquillo se paró de donde yacía sentado apenas la escuchó. Trato de avanzar con el propósito de irse, pero ella bloqueaba la puerta y optó por retroceder alejándose de ella.

-Steven yo... -dijo en voz baja a la vez que se acercaba con poseía una expresión de tristeza -Yo no debí decir eso. Por favor ven... Fue mi culpa y lo siento...

-Ya... Ya de-déjame... No quiero... -habló mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que brotaban de su rostro, negó un poco con la cabeza, y habló de nuevo con una voz triste -Los amigos no se hacen eso...

Pink camino más a él, y hubo un punto donde Steven no pudo retroceder más al chocar con un escritorio.

-Steven perdóname...

La joven de cabello rosa volvió a acercársele al pequeño de cabellera rizada, lo abrazó con fuerza y se separó un poco del abrazo para besarlo en la frente. Acaricio sus rizos y tocó sus mejillas, hizo qué la mirara y se sonrojó al ver la carita de Steven. Habían gotas de lágrimas todavía naciendo de sus ojos cristalizados, sus mejillas eran rojas como manzanas y su boquita, hacia una expresión como si tratara de no llorar, cosa que resultaba tierna y dulce para ella.

¿Sería malo decir que le dieron ganas de besarlo mirándolo en ese estado?

Pink negó con la cabeza escapando de sus pensamientos, lo abrazó de nuevo y besó su cabeza solamente, después de un lapso su frente, luego su mejilla, un beso en la comisura de los labios y luego, uno normal en los labios.

Cuando se separaron y se vieron, Steven confundido paro su llorar y volteó a los alrededores para ver si había alguien cercano a ellos. La oficina seguía sola, solo ellos dos la ocupaban, y el, tímido por lo ocurrido, ocultó su rostro en el torso de ella.

Fue extraño en parte ver el comportamiento aquel de Pink considerando el como se llegó ahí en primer lugar. Todavía después de los berrinches nada propios de la mayor cuando le tocó ser la "niñera" de Steven, tituló que se dio así misma cuando los pusieron juntos mientras las adultas hablaban sobre el futuro de la empresa que resultaba ser heredera.

Aún con el latir extremo de su corazón al sentir el abrazo del pequeño, corresponder y hacerlo todavía más fuerte, como si tratara de que no se alejara de ella, como si le impidiera que la abandonara. Con los recuerdos frescos, rememoró el como no decidió ni dirigirle la palabra cuando se lo encontró por primera vez. Con pensamientos absurdos decidió que era lo suficiente madura para no hablarle, que solo debía de vigilar al niño que no hiciera una de sus travesuras, no considerando que en ese ámbito, ella era una total niña malcriada en el cuerpo de una joven.

Puede ser que por ello decidió interactuar e incluirse en uno de sus juegos al final de cuentas. Por sentirse identificada de una manera peculiar a él, o tal vez se debió a su dulzura, a su sonrisa cuando ella lo miraba, sus ánimos al hablar y sus pequeños proyectos que le mostraba con demasiada emoción. Oh podría ser que fue como la indicó en su vida, diciéndole que era su mejor amiga, compartiéndole sus secretos más profundos y preocupaciones. Como cuando le contó de su enamoramiento primerizo con aquella adolescente de cabellera azul, que ni siquiera conocía, pero que con tan solo escuchar de ella, sentía cierta incomodidad y recelo por no ser ella quien despertara tales cosas en el. También Steven la escuchó cuando habló de sus pasiones y se abrió ante sus descontentos, el llevarse no tan bien con su familia, y le contó que no le agradaba cuando la veían demasiado inmadura como para hacerse cargo de los asuntos familiares y de la empresa.

Ese tipos de cosas escalaron hasta formarse una conexión entre ellos, y no faltó mucho para que se buscaran más a menudo. Pink lo incluyó devotamente a sus actividades, y lo invitó a salidas junto a ella con un entusiasmo parecido al de una niña pequeña. Lo que se podía definir como una amistad fuerte, pareció subir de nivel en un punto que ni siquiera la joven de cabellera rosa se imaginó.

No había pasado ya mucho de eso, y ahora estaban solos, adentro de una oficina más juntos de lo que uno se imaginaria a primera instancia. Abrazados con fervor en un silencio agradable.

Steven pronto calmó su llorar en los brazos de ella aunque todavía tenía aquellos ojos cristalizados, se acurrucó en su hombro y Pink volvió a disculparse de lo sucedido con una voz tenue mientras seguía abrazándolo. Sujeto su rostro con delicadeza de nuevo, y volvió a buscar sus labios para unirlos con los suyos, y una vez se separó de él, sin perder el tiempo quebró el silencio de una vez.

-Te quiero.

Las mejillas del pequeño ardieron y se quedó inmóvil ante esas palabras. Solo llego a ocultarse con timidez en el torso timidez a modo de respuesta. Pink bajo un poco la mirada y sonrió dulcemente al ver tal reacción tierna.

-Discúlpame por hacer eso... -soltó Pink -Yo no podía dejar que ella estuviera solo contigo, y se que me comporté mal de nuevo, pero si te ibas ahora, yo... -abrazó más fuerte a Steven -Yo estoy segura que no podría estar bien... No podría estar bien sin ti...

Se separó del abrazo, y los dos hicieron contacto visual.

-De verdad lo siento... -volvió a decir, y de nuevo se acercó con él para darle un beso suave en la frente.

-No... No te disculpes... -por fin habló el pequeño con timidez -No pasa nada... -dijo y le regaló una ligera pero dulce sonrisa.

Pink se ruborizó intensamente, y sin pensarlo más de dos veces, volvió a besarlo en los labios. Agarró su nuca un poco, y continuó besándolo todavía más cuando lo sostenía de aquel modo. Steven se sonrojó de igual modo, y sorprendido al sentir los labios carnosos de la pelirrosa, no hizo más que cerrar los ojos con extrema timidez.

Poco sabia de lo que sucedía a decir verdad, era un beso solamente, un beso de esos que supuestamente solo podían ser dirigidos a las personas que realmente amas, de los que eran reservados solo para parejas.

Paro de besarlo y se alejó nuevamente, se miraron y Pink llevó a Steven hasta el sillón de la oficina. Se sentaron y ella volvió a besarlo tenuemente, y luego tomó su rostro y junto su frente con la de el. Cerró los ojos y el pequeño de cabellera rizada se quedó curioso ante esas acciones ruborizado.

-Te amo... -murmuró -Quiero que estes conmigo Steven... No quiero que vayas con ella o con alguien más, y no importa lo que digan mis madres acerca de esto. No me interesa que ellas no hayan terminado en buenos términos con tu madre. Yo te quiero... Y nada más me importa...

El chiquillo la observó, su corazón latía fuertemente por esas palabras, y solo pudo abrazarla.

-¿Tu también me quieres? -pregunto ella en silencio.

Steven la abrazó aún más, enterró su rostro en el torso de Pink, y se tomó unos segundos para responder.

-Si... Si te quiero...

La joven sonrió, y con mucho ánimo comenzó a besarle una y otra vez en su cabellera. Luego levantó su rostro, y hizo lo mismo en el rostro y terminar por solo hacerlo en la pequeña boca del rizado.

Fue tanta la emoción, que ella terminó empujándolo al sillón, el acostándose en este mientras ella terminaba arriba de él dándole aquellos besos. Solo se separó para reír un poco debido a la alegría, y Steven simplemente se sonrojó demasiado.

Ella acarició los rizos de él, y al alejarse un poco y verlo ahí acostado, recordó la diferencia de edad que había entre ellos. Frunció el ceño cuando recordó cuando Yellow le dijo que se debía de apartarse de Steven, que se veía mal que alguien de la edad de ella, estuviera con niño como lo era aquel. Se separó al pensarlo y se sentó de nuevo, hizo una mueca de enfado y Steven al verla así, preocupado le habló.

-Pink... ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estas bien... ?

Ella volteó a verlo, y su expresión cambió, le regaló una sonrisa y llevó sus labios con los de él, dándole un ligero y dulce beso.

-Si, todo está bien... Todo está perfecto -le murmuro al separarse, y luego pegó su frente con la del pequeño -Te amo... -susurró y lo abrazó.

El pequeño correspondió a la acción también, y los dos escucharon los pasos de alguien acercándose a la oficina de donde se encontraban, se separaron, y después voltearon atrás suyo para encontrarse con una jovencita mirándolos.

-Oh... Discúlpenme... -soltó ella de una forma silenciosa -Señorita Pink, su madre la busca...

La joven de cabellera rosa suspiró enfadada, cruzó los brazos y frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere o que?

-Lo siento... -dijo y miró al suelo -Lo siento pero su madre no me informó para que la quería...

-Ugh... -gruñó -Típico de ella, ¿no es verdad Blair? -pregunto aún con enfado.

-Yo... Yo lo siento, no lo sé... -respondió la jovencita.

-Siempre es lo mismo con ella. Estoy harta.

Blair miró al pequeño con curiosidad al verlo tan callada, y luego apartó su mirada cuando Pink se levantó del sillón.

-Bien, dile que iré en un momento. Solo necesito un poco de tiempo -dijo y miró al pequeño.

-Claro... Yo le diré...

Blair retrocedió y después se alejó rápidamente, saliendo de la oficina y dejando nuevamente solos a esos dos.

En silencio se miraron, no dijeron nada y Pink acarició la mejilla de Steven con delicadeza. Volvió a disculparse por que sucedido hace un rato, lo abrazó y besó de nuevo, y por último le repitió que lo quería, que lo amaba. Y después, abandonó la habitación diciéndole que volvería dentro de poco.

El pequeño de cabellera rizada se quedó solo. Agacho un poco la cabeza, observó su muñeca la cual estaba enrojecida y suspiró mientras comenzaba a sobársela. Se preguntó si realmente el problema de hace poco realmente no iba a volver a suceder, se cuestionó con preocupación si era posible que se comportarse de esa manera tan posesiva y brusca nuevamente con el.

No lo sabía a decir verdad. Con lo de los besos y abrazos que hace un corto lapso le dio, tuvo esperanzas de que ella haya corregido su comportamiento. Solo el tiempo lo dirá al final, solo espera no salir afectado de ello.


End file.
